1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color display device having a non-rectangular display area.
2. Related Art
Liquid crystal display panels and organic EL displays are widely used in many electronic apparatuses, since the liquid crystal display panels and the organic EL displays have features of lightness, thinness, and low power consumption. In general, a display area is rectangular and one square pixel has three red, green, and blue (RGB) rectangular sub-pixels.
With a tendency to diversifying the designs of in-vehicle instruments, watches, accessories, or the like, non-rectangular panels of which corners of a rectangular display area are cut (see JP-A-2007-72082) or the display area is circular or elliptical (see JP-A-2006-276360) were devised.
However, a problem occurs in that parts of pixels extending in a display area for color mixing control due to the rectangular shape (see JP-A-2006-276360) of the pixels do not appropriately exhibit colors at color display time and a perpendicular stair-shaped backlash occurs in the vicinity of an outer circumference, as shown in FIG. 7.